Truth
by LyssaGranger
Summary: COMPLETE [RWHG] A little game of Truth or Dare (like a lot of the other fic's!) AN : Hey guyz! I promised you a sequal and its now ready to read! Itz called 'Black Eyes and Love' So after u read this u can read the other!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is just a little Fic. Takes place in their 6th year. R/H and a little tiny bit of H/G. Most of the 6th years (and Ginny) start playing a little game of Truth or Dare!! Not alot of OotP spoilers but there are a few...  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter! That is all, thank you for your time.  
  
Truth Or Dare  
  
As Harry and I walked into the Common Room after Quidditch practice one night we noticed a small group of Gryffindor's crowded around the fir.  
  
"Whats going on?" Harry asked when we had gotten closer. Lavender, Parvti, Ginny, Dean and Seamus were all laughing and talking about something.  
  
"We're playing Truth or Dare!" Parvti told us. "Would you like to join us? We asked Hermione but she said she was to busy studying." She pointed to Hemrione who was sitting on a chair reading.  
  
"Sure, but hold on," I told her. I walked up to Hermione, grabbed the book away from her and pulled her over to the group.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing? I was studying!" she protested.  
  
"I know. Its all you ever do! Just take this evening off." I told her as I pulled her to the ground and sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Fine, but tomorrow I'm going to study longer!" She said as she settled on the carpet.  
  
"Alright, finally! lets start." Lavender said. "Here are the rulse. If you pick dare you have to do the dare! If you don't, you'll have to find Snape and tell him he has greasy hair! If you pick truth you'll have to tell the truth. If you don't, you'll have to do the same as dare."  
  
"Alright, Ginny, truth or dare?" Dean asked.  
  
"Um, truth." Ginny told him. The two of them were still dating, much to my dislike.  
  
"Ok, who do you like better? Me or Potter?" He asked.  
  
"Oh ... Um ... Er ... Harry" she mumbled. "But only beacuse I've known him longer!"  
  
Dean looked hurt by this but desided to ignore it. "Alright Ginny, It's your turn."  
  
"Lavender, truth or dare?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dare!" She answered.  
  
"Ok, I dare you to kiss Seamus on the check." Ginny dared.  
  
Lavender shrugged her shoulders and kissed him. "Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" he told her.  
  
"I dare you to ..."  
  
The game went on like this for a while. But it didn't get interesting untill Seamus asked "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
"Hmm, dare" she said.  
  
"I dare you to drink this!" he smriked.  
  
"What IS that?" I asked as Hermione's face went pale.  
  
"A truth potion!" she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, this chapter was really sort but oh well!! hehe next chapter will be up soon!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : This is just a little Fic. Takes place in their 6th year. R/H and a little tiny bit of H/G. Most of the 6th years (and Ginny) start playing a little game of Truth or Dare!! Not alot of OotP spoilers but there are a few...  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter! That is all, thank you for your time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up!! But I just started high school last week and I had to get use to it (a lot more homework than last year!!) Anywayz ... Thanks for waiting!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Truth  
  
"Come on Hermione! You picked dare!" Seamus laughed.  
  
"NO, I can't!" Hermione told us. "And where did you get that?"  
  
"We took it from Snape's office! Now, either do the dare or go and find Snape and tell him he has greasy hair!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"What! No!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Then drink up!" Harry told her.  
  
She took the tiny bottle from Seamus and drank it nervously.  
  
"Is it working? Ask a question." Ginny asked.  
  
"Whats your favorite colour?" Dean said.  
  
"Don't waste time with dumb questions! Ask something important." Lavender told everyone.  
  
"Hermione, do you have a crush on Harry?" Dean tried again.  
  
"No, I love him like a brother." She told us.  
  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Why did I care if she liked Harry or not?  
  
"Well what about ... RON!?" Ginny asked as her smile grew.  
  
"Ginny! I hate you!" She looked ready to kill. "Yes, I like Ron." she looked surprised, like she hand't meant to say that.  
  
"As more than a friend?" Lavender giggled.  
  
"Yes. I love him. I don't know what I would do without him. I know we fight a lot but I think we both secretly like it. It keeps us from telling eachother how we really feel. But some of our fights, like the Yule Ball fight almost had us admiting our real feelings. I only went to the Ball with Krum because Ron never asked me." She looked like she was about to die and I felt like I was about to die. I hadn't known any of that.  
  
"Oh." Harry and everyone else was just sitting with their eyes wide.  
  
"Um ... so who thinks its only fair we here Ron's side of this?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Um, yes I think thats a good idea"  
  
"Ya sure. I mean its only fair right?"  
  
"There is still a bit more left of the potion."  
  
"Open up Ron."  
  
"No way!" I yelled once everyone had finished talking.  
  
"Yes way! Or I'll tell everyone about what happend at Cristmas when you were four!" Ginny told him.  
  
"Alright alright! But if you every tell anyone about Cristmas I'll kill you!" I shouted.  
  
"Ok! Now drink!" Ginny smiled.  
  
I took the bottle and drank the potion. "There."  
  
"Alright. First question. Do you like Hermione?" Dean asked.  
  
"Of course! I've liked her since first year!" I said as my face turned red.  
  
"Ahhhh, I knew it!" Ginny yelled happily. "Pay up Potter!"  
  
I watched Harry hand her a few knuts. "I told you I thought he liked her too! That was an unfair bet! You made me bet against you!"  
  
"Yes, so? Whats your point?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I didn't really have one." Harry told her as they laughed.  
  
"Would you to like to be alone?" Lavender asked "Now come on lets get back to whats important!"  
  
"Right, sorry." Harry said as he blushed. "So ... erm ... Ron? Tell us all about the famous Yule Ball fight. What was the real problem?"  
  
Ron went pale and looked at Harry as though he was about to hurt him. But he had to tell the truth. "Well I fought with Hermione at the Yule Ball because she went with Krum! I wanted her to go with me. I just couldn't get up enough nerve to ask her. So yes, I was jealous of Krum!"  
  
"Um ... Hermione? What do you think of all this?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Oh. Well. I ... don't know ... " She answered softly.  
  
"Oh well, um .... I'm SO tired! I'd better get back to our dorm!" Lavender said.  
  
"Um yes. Me too!" Parvati said as her and Lavender ran up with stair case.  
  
"Hmm ya, um ... I need some help with my charms eassy. Harry?" Ginny stood up.  
  
"Oh ... ya ... sure I'll help you, come on!" Harry grabbed her hand and they walked off to the library,  
  
"Um yes, I'm going to go find out why Potter is holding the hand of my girlfriend ... Good night everyone." Dean stood and followed Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Ya I think I'll ... um ... -go-" Seamus said as he ran out of the common room.  
  
We were alone now and there was an akward silence. What should I say? HEY! Did Harry and Ginny just leave? TOGETHER? **Holding hands?!?!**  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Alright!! I just wanted to take some time to thank everyone who read or reviewed!!! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! 11 reviews!! wow thats the most i've every gotten!! thanks so much. I hope you guys like this chapter. I was thinking there might be 1 or 2 chapters left. And after that I have an ideea for another story!! While you guys wait for the other chapters you could (if you wanted to) have a look at my other Ron/Hermione fic!! I'm really proud of it its called 'Rain of a Window' so if you'd like you could have a look at it. I'll update the next chapter soon!! thanks again guys!!  
  
Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter. Thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
Truth  
  
Hermione and I were left in the common room alone. I didn't know what to say. What was I sopuse to say after she just told me that she had a crush on me. I was really shocked and I couldn't think straight.  
  
"Erm ... so?" I asked.  
  
"Um ... ya?" She answered.  
  
There was a long akwared silence that neither of us could figure out how to fill. And then -  
  
"So you really meant it?" she asked "your not just trying to make me look stupid?"  
  
"Hermione!" I laughed "I thought you were the smartest witch at Hogwarts! Haven't you caought on yet?"  
  
She sighed.  
  
"I'm ready to kill anyone if they hurt you, even in the smallest way! I burpted up slugs for an entire afternoon when Malfoy called you a you- know-what! And the Yule Ball! Krum was my hero before he took you to that bloody ball!"  
  
Hermione smiled as she remebered. "I almost killed Fleur when she kissed you the check that year."  
  
"Really? I didn't know!" I told her.  
  
"Thats becauseyou were to happy. I mean, after all, Fleur DID kiss you!" she said coldly.  
  
"Ah yes, but I also remeber when a beautiful bushy haird friend of mine kissed me. I think that was what messed up my game!"  
  
Hermione blushed. She was really pretty.  
  
There was a long silence while we just sat and looked into eachothers eyes. Yes, I know it sounds corny but I didn't mind.  
  
"Mione, how long have you liked me?" I asked as I leaned in towards her.  
  
"Hm, do you remeber when we first met? And I told you you had dirt on your nose?" She smiled as she to leaned in.  
  
"Yes." I answered, leaning in more.  
  
I was going to kiss her and I knew it. I was finally going to kiss the girl I had had a crush on for as long as I could remember.  
  
I stopped suddenly. I hadn't even realized it. I loved her. I didn't just like her, I LOVED her.  
  
I would die for her. I would give my life for her's, so she could be happy. She was my world. All that mattered to me was her happiness.  
  
"Hermione?" I said as we were still getting close. "I think I might love you."  
  
"I think I might love you too." she whispered.  
  
The next thing I knew I was kissing her and she was kissing me back.  
  
Everything around us froze. I didn't know what was going on around me, the other people in the Common Room didn't matter to me. All that did matter was Hermione, my best friend and my new girlfriend.  
  
***  
  
Hermione and I walked down to theGreat Hall together, hand in hand. We both had a smile on our faces.  
  
"Hey guys. Is their anything you'd like to tell us?" We heard Harry ask as he and Ginny walked up to us.  
  
"No, nothing we didn't already know since they were 11!" Ginny smirked.  
  
"Shut up Ginny!" I joked.  
  
"Hey, Harry? What happend to your eye?" Hermione asked.  
  
It wasn't untill then did I notice Harry's black eye.  
  
"Nothing you guys shouldn't have already knonw!" He smriked and walked off towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked.  
  
"Who know's?" Hermione answered as we walked to the Great Hall as well.  
  
I didn't even notice when Ginny never said anything and just smiled. But I was just to happy to care.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alrighty guys!! I'm all done this fic! I hope you all liked it!! I had a ton of fun writing it. Again, I wanted to thank all my reviewers and every1 who will review later one!! Thanks SO much!! Now, if you read the last chapter I said i had a special something for all of you guys who liked the story. SO - my next peice of fanfiction will be about :  
  
** What happend to Ginny, Harry, and Dean in the library after they left the Common Room**  
  
So I really hope you guys will read that when I'm done writing it. And while you wait you can take a look at the other stuff I've written. I would really love to hear that you guys read my other work. So, if you have time check it out!! I've written 'Rain on A Window' (which is another Ron and Hermione fic) and 'I Love You, I Love You Not' (again, a Ron and Hermione fic) and 'Moony's Thoughts' (which is about Moony and what he was thinking about after the OotP [contains spoilers]) and 'Padfoot's Thoughts' (which is about what Padfoot thinks [contains spoilers]) and 'Slythering Love' (which is a Draco and Pansy fic) HOPE YOU LIKE THEM!! THANKS AGAIN!! 


End file.
